Ears
by XYNAATHEDARKPRINCESS
Summary: Kakarott Loves Vegeta but doesn't want to admit it because he fears he will hate him forever, but meanwhile Vegeta is planning on how to get Kakarott into his bed unaware that Kakarott is also thinking that.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of my other story you can not find it anymore well lets get on with the story. **

I stared at the huge halls as i raced through them one thing on my mind, running. I ran and ran as fast as i could. I just hoped he wouldn't find me, oh kami please don't let him find me. I lowered my Ki and rounded a corner. Hopefully he would just walk by. I closed my eyes and I flatened my cat ears across my head. I prepared myself for the shouting and the put downs that were soon to come. I braced myself as i covered my ears and waited.

"KAKAROTT!" I heard the pissed of voice of Vegeta no ouji and I trembled at his voice.

I should have been more careful, I should have. But I wasn't and I couldn't take back what i had done, I couldn't even pay the price. I heard Vegeta's footsteps coming closer and i whimpered quietly so only I could hear.

"I know your here Kakarott." He said and I shivered from the cold.

I backed up further against the wall and stopped my breathing as He stepped closer and I started running again as he rounded the corner.

"KAKAROTT GET BACK HERE!" Vegeta screamed and I gulped as he grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the floor.

"Please Vegeta I'm sorry i can't pay the price but I'll do anything for you." I whimpered and he stared at me and smirked.

"Ok then Kakarott since you'll do anything I want you to _Kiss me_." He said his voice full of lust. I stared at him and my eyes widened.

"Haha just kidding it was only a vase but you can do one thing for me." He said and I calmed down a lot and then smiled at him.

"Anything." I breathed in relief.

"OK then my father is going away this weekend I want you to help me guard the house." He said and got up dusting his spandex pants of.

"OK then I'll see." I told him and rubbed the back of my head. He stared at me and I blushed as i looked away. I sort of had a _huge _crush on Vegeta.

"Ugh your ears are getting on my nerves." He said in disgust and yanked at them causing me to squeak in discomfort.

"You really need to get rid of them soon Kakarott." He said and I nodded.

"I mean really." He said and yanked them again.

"Ahh Vegeta Please stop." I begged and he smirked, He loved seeing me defeated and just plain hurt. He was evil yet i was in love with him, it was his evil personality that made him him.

"Heh fine. Brolly's here." He informed me and I smiled.

"So are you going to loose your ears tonight?" He asked smirking and I turned a deep rose red. I looked down and then back at Vegeta's flame shaped hair that missed one thing, his ears. He had lost them when he was 16, he was now 19 and i knew what that meant. He had lost his virginity at the young age of 16.

"No you know I wouldn't do that." I said. "Brolly's like a brother to me and I can't do that with a stranger it would have to be someone who I know and have feelings for. " I told him and blushed even more. Yes I cared for Vegeta but he was the prince of saiyans and would never feel the same for me, I had excepted that a long time ago.

I walked away and then stopped quickly twirling around and hugging him tightly._ I love you Vegeta_ is what I wanted to say but I knew I couldn't it had taken me a long time to get Vegeta to like me.

"Get of me baka." He growled and I frowned knowing he'd say that and ran to the door.  
"Bye 'Geta." I said as my voice cracked, I only hope he didn't notice.

I walked out the door and smiled at Brolly.  
"Hey kido." he said as he rubbed my hair and messed it up. I laughed and he walked to my home.

"Hey wait for me." I squeaked and he smirked.  
"Then hurry up slow poke." He said and I pouted putting my tongue out at him.

"So how've ya been squirt?" he asked and I looked at him and frowned.  
"Well I still haven't told him." I said and Brolly knew who I meant. I had told him about it ages ago and he had promised not to tell anyone, I trusted Brolly he was like a brother to me.

"Don't worry you can do it soon." He said and I stopped him.  
"That's what I'm worried about I don't want him to hate me." I almost screamed.

**Sorry it's so short I'm kinda also studying at the moment XD. Damn exams oh well. Please tell me what you think, oh and this is kind of taking the idea about ears from loveless you'll find out later. I don't own DB,DBZ,OR DBGT, OR LOVELESS. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta's P.O.V.

I wandered down the hall and I was stopped by my dad walking in front of me.

"Vegeta I'm going away this weekend so-"

"I know." I interrupted. "I've invited Kakarott to stay so I can spar with him and so I won't be bored half to death." I told him then walked of without a glance backwards.

I walked up the stairs to my room, I had done this a lot lately my mind was always racing nowadays and I couldn't stop it. I closed my eyes as I thought about what I had said to Kakarott before.

_"Ok then Kakarott since you'll do anything I want you to Kiss me." _Why had I said that? Was I insane? Or did I actually like Kakarott in _that _way? Ugh I was just so confused I mean of course he had a smoking body I'd be blind to not see it but I wouldn't admit it to him. It tore at my pride to even admit it in my head.

I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach and buried my face in my pillow. I yelled into it and then flipped back over.

Kakarott's P.O.V.

I fell on the couch as I got home, I literally felt like I couldn't move.

"Brolly what's for dinner?" I yelled. He picked me up and threw me on a beanbag.

"Well I'm not sure I should feed you." Brolly smirked and my jaw dropped, he couldn't do that. "You can't do that you get payed for babysitting me." I growled and he laughed.

"On the weekend I'm staying at the palace." I told him and he looked at me and smiled. "Well well mister popular." Brolly smirked and poked me.

"How adorable, so are you gonna loose your ears?" He asked and I blushed and hit him in the arm. A person was born with ears and lost them after they had had sex. It was kind of a right of passage.

"NO why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked and Brolly laughed. "Who else asked?" He said and raised his eyebrow as he stared at me curiously.

" 'Ge-Geta." I stuttered and Brolly looked at me and smiled as if he knew something I didn't. "What?" I asked and looked at him innocently.

"Sounds like someone's in love." Brolly sang and I glared at him. "Vegeta doesn't love me." I growled and he just laughed.  
"Well you still have to believe." Brolly told me and I smiled a little.

"True." I said and then walked into the kitchen. "Brolly I'm hungry." I pouted when he followed me, he looked at me and smiled.

"Well then find something to eat, Oh and your dad and brother said they won't be back for another couple of weeks, the trip to kanisun is taking longer than expected." Brolly told me and I frowned.

I had never seen my parents much and my mother had died on a mission, I had been assigned Brolly as my babysitter. I frowned and my ears pulled back and I hugged him tightly. He seemed startled at first then hugged back, I smiled and he gripped me tightly.

"Kakarott I'm here for you." He said quietly sensing my sadness. I tried to hold my tears back but it didn't work, they fell without my permission.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and he kissed the top of my head and I blushed my ears planted against my head and then sprang up again as he opened the fridge.

I ran over towards him and looked in the huge fridge, I smiled and pushed him aside. "ass." Brolly laughed and I glared at him.

"Hey I'm hungry.' I spat back and grabbed some food.

Vegeta's P.O.V.

I lay on my bed and glared at the fashion designer, he had been in my room for ages trying to find something for me to wear to the moon ball that was coming up. It happened once every 20 years and it was kind of like a masquerade. We wore different masks and clothes, I had to find my mate at that ball otherwise my father would find one for me.

It was happening in about 2 weeks so I don't know why they needed to fix me a costume now. I sighed and fell on the bed.  
"I need sleep just make me something new." I growled at the saiyan and they nodded, he bowed and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry Prince Vegeta." he muttered and walked out the room.

**Sorry that's all I'm going to write for this chap hope you enjoyed it though. What's going to happen with the moon ball? Only I know :P. review please. Yeah sorry it's short :/ **


	3. Chapter 3

Kakarott's P.O.V.

I stared at the cat ears on top of my head, I imagined my fathers face when I lose them. He would be furious, if I ever lost my ears my father would know I had had sex. Everyone is born with ears and as soon as you have sex your ears disappear. my tail swished behind me sadly. Vegeta had already lost his ears and that means he'd had sex.

I frowned I wonder who had been his first, I pondered that for a moment before the door of my bathroom was pushed open.  
I looked at the mirror and smiled.  
"Hey Brolly." I said as I turned around.

"I have to go of planet for a couple of weeks, do you think you will be alright?" He asked and I nodded.  
"I am like 16 anyway." I laughed and Brolly ruffled my hair.  
"Good well I have to leave." He said and I nodded, he walked out the door and I smiled.

I hadn't been alone in ages. It had been a couple of months since I had been alone.  
"Bye." I said after he left then I walked to the front door. I opened the door and walked out into the street. I had to get some grocery's if I was going to be alone for a couple of weeks, I stopped at one of my favourite places and smiled. It was a small weapons shop called maime, I opened the door and stepped in.

"Kakarott!" The owner smiled and walked up to me. His name was Maime he had named the shop after himself.  
"Hey." I replied, I had come here many times and Maime had also taught me how to use weapons in a fight.  
"So did you come here for any particular reason or did you just drop in?" He asked and I smiled as his tail twitched around his waist.

"I just came to stop in." I looked at his tail. "Doesn't that hurt?" I asked pointing at his tail, he looked at it and laughed.  
"NO you get used to it after a while." He told me and I tilted my head to the side.

"OH." I said and my tail swayed behind me, I hated having my tail around my waist it always hurt me.  
"Maime, can I ask you a question if it isn't too personal?" I asked and he looked at me then smirked.  
"Sure." he replied.

"When did you lose your ears?" I asked and he blushed.  
"Well I lost them 2 years ago." He told me and I blushed too, he was only 2 years older than me.  
"So you lost them when you where my age?" I asked and he nodded.

"Why?" he asked and I shook my head.  
"Just asking." I told him and looked over at the swords.  
"Do you like them? we just got new ones." He said motioning towards the swords.

"Yeah they look really new." I told him and looked at the silver bladed swords. The handles looked as if they were carved by the finest artists and I gaped at them. I had to have one.  
"Well for you I'll lower the price Have one for 10 silver coins." He said and I looked at him shocked as I read the price.

"But it says 50 silver coins." I almost shouted.  
"Well your one of my best costumers." He said and I smiled and hugged him.  
"Thanks." I laughed and he smiled but pushed me of him.

"Meh." He said and I passed him the coins and took a sword.  
"Thanks again I have to go quickly I need grocery's before the shops close." I told him and I ran out the door.  
"Bye Kaka." He shouted as I ran through the streets.

I growled, why did the shops have to close at midday? I rushed towards the first vegetable shop I saw.  
"Hey," I smiled and the owner looked at me.  
"Oh it's you well come on in." He said and I sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much." I told him and he nodded.

KakaKakaKaka

The rest of the week past bye quickly and I fell on the couch, damn I was so bored. Well at least I was going to Vegeta's tonight. I had thought about it all week, I laughed I guess I was obsessed. I looked at the clock and smiled, it was almost time to go to Vegeta's.

I grabbed my bag and threw it over my back as I ran out the door. I frowned, I wish I knew how to fly but I couldn't I had never learnt. My dad and brother had never really told me how to. I ran as fast as I could to the palace, I stopped when I was almost there and I panted.

I hadn't seen 'Geta since he had said _I want you to kiss me_. I had tried to figure out why he said it even as a joke but why? Why had he said that? Damn it was frustrating, I pushed it aside and told myself it wasn't anything I should be worried about.

I walked closer to the palace and my head raced, I had so many thoughts going through my head like was I going to let something slip or was I going to say something I'd regret? I tried to push the thoughts aside but it failed and I walked into the palace door.

"Ouch." I growled as I fell to the floor on my butt, I looked up as the door opened and Vegeta stood there looking at me curiously. I blushed and looked down at my shoes.  
"Hey." I mumbled.

"Hey." He said and held out his hand I smiled and blushed deeper but held out my hand. He pulled me up and then instantly fell over laughing.  
"I can't ... believe ... you ...ran into ... the door." He said in between laughs.

"Hey." I pouted and I rubbed the top of my head.  
"You are dumb sometimes." He told me and I nodded.  
"I know." I said and he laughed as he turned around.

I forewords and started falling to the floor, I grabbed Vegeta's shirt to try and steady myself but I took him down with me. I pulled him down and I fell to the floor with him on top of me. I opened my eyes I hadn't realized I had closed and looked up at him.

He looked down on me and I blushed and tried to look away but I couldn't. His face inched closer to mine and I gasped, he was just a few inches away...

**Awkward... So please review and tell me what you think :). I hope you liked it, I was unsure what to do for this chapter but I decided to do this so yeah :P. Ooh what's Veggie gonna do? XD. I'll post the next chapter soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta's P.O.V.

I leaned closer and as Kakarott's eyes closed I stopped, did he want this? I pondered and after a while Kakarott opened his eyes and I stared into them and found my answer.  
" 'Geta." He whispered so I closed my eyes and stood up.

"What?" He whimpered and I felt bad.  
"Your dad will notice if you lose your ears." I told him and he stood up.  
"I-Is that all you care about? Having sex with me then dumping me as if I were nothing?" He almost yelled and I looked over at him then smirked.

"Maybe." I laughed and his face fell, my breath hitched in my throat I had seen that look before. That was a look I had always inflicted on others.  
"I-I thought you were different." He growled and ran off, I swear I saw his eyes glisten with something but I couldn't tell.  
"OH god Kakarott I was kidding." I tried to yell but my throat went dry.

He thought I was different, he was wrong I wasn't worth loving. My pride got in the way of everything, I remember my first break of. It had been right after my first time.

VegeVegeVege

I panted for breath and looked at my companion.  
"That was fun." I laughed and he smirked, His spiky jet black hair was thick with sweat and he stared at me and smiled a little.  
"Yeah it was." Turles gasped.

"Well then now that's done get out of my room/" I told him and he looked at me then his jaw dropped.  
"You can't be serious..." He trailed of and I stared at him and rolled my eyes.  
"You are you bastard." He yelled and I frowned.  
"I hate you!" He yelled and I glared at him.

"What did I do?" I asked and he punched me in the face.  
"You asshole, how can you have sex with someone and then just throw them away?" He asked and I laughed.  
"Coz you don't mean anything." I told him and his face fell and my breath stopped.

VegeVegeVege

I had to find Kakarott he was fragile unlike Turles. I closed my eyes, I was so damn stupid. I needed to find him I had to apologize but my pride wouldn't allow it. I cursed myself over and over, damn why couldn't I be normal and not have my pride cloud my judgement?

I closed my eyes and tried to sense Kakarott's Ki. Where the fuck was he? I found it but decided to leave him to cool down, maybe soon he'll come out. I walked back to the kitchen sat down and waited, he had to come to the kitchen soon. I knew his appetite would make him.

I sat at the table my fingers clacking on the table. I was getting impatient but I had to let him have his time. I must have feel asleep at some point because I remember being woken up by something clattering. I looked up and saw Kakarott, I decided to pretend to sleep and see what he would do.

I heard the chair next to me clatter and he sat down, I almost looked when I heard a sobbing noise and the table began to flood with salty water.  
"Why is 'Geta so mean?" He asked himself and I heard more sobs. I stirred and pretended I was waking up, I opened my eyes and looked at Kakarott.

He quickly wiped his eyes and then gave me a fake smile.  
"Hey 'Geta." He said and his voice broke.  
"Kakarott I didn't mean I'd only have sex with you I meant I ..." I trailed of and Kaka embraced me.

"I love you too 'Geta." He said and then covered his mouth and pulled back.  
"I me-" he started but I silenced him with my lips. He seemed shocked at first but then relaxed and I wrapped my hands around his neck. I bit his lip and he yelped and I took advantage of that and plunged my tongue in his warm cavern.

He gasped and then pulled back as I tried to unbutton his shirt.  
"Vege not so fast." He said as a warm pink blush stained his features.  
"Come on Kaka." I purred and he shivered.  
"Vege I can't my ears." He whispered and I ignored him.

I pressed my lips against his again and he pushed me away.  
"Vege no." He told me and I glared at him, I hated those ears.  
"Ugh fine." I growled and he smiled, damn him and that smile.

I looked at the clock and frowned, it was 11 o'clock damn I needed to sleep.  
"C'mon Kaka." I said as I pulled him up and pulled him to my bedroom.  
"Vege what are yo-"  
"It's a cold night you can sleep with me for warmth." I told him and smirked.

I stopped at my room and led Kaka in.  
"Goodnight." He said as he smiled and got under the covers.  
"Meh." I mumbled as I got in behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.  
I realized he was only wearing boxers and my smirk grew.

I gripped the top of his boxers and tried to pull them down. Kakarott struggled to keep them up but failed as I ripped them off.  
"Vege that's not fair now I need new boxers." He growled and I laughed.  
"You don't need them." I told him and he nodded.

"I do." He whimpered and ran to one of my drawers. Damn now he's trying to steal my stuff, I growled and decided I wasn't gonna get any tonight and tried to fall asleep. Kaka got back in bad and I frowned and closed my eyes.  
"I'm sorry Vege it's just... I-I can't I just ... I can't ..." he trailed of and turned around, within minutes he was fast asleep but I couldn't sleep.

I frowned as I turned around and looked at my sleeping angel, yes MY that kiss had meant something not just that I wanted to have sex with him. I watched his back and smiled, he was such a beautiful creature. He reminded me of Turles in fact he was his doppleganger but Kaka was different. His personality was kind where as Turles' was just arrogant like me and well they say opposites attract.

Also I had been friends with Kaka for kami knows how long and I had always wanted something more something I didn't know until now. I wrapped my arms around his waist again and closed my eyes bringing his body close to mine. His back lay against my chest and I smiled, I was shocked I hadn't smiled in a long time. I closed my eyes and my min d drifted to things of the future and I smiled as I slowly fell into unconsciousness.

**Sorry it's short :/ I'll post longer chaps but yeah here's the forth chap :P. Please review hoped you liked it. I can't wait to write the moon ball's chapters XD It'll be so fun. **

**Xynaa. 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

Kakarott's P.O.V.

I awoke to strong arms tightening around me and I opened my eyes and felt at home, I smiled to myself and looked around the room I had grown used to. I felt hot breath on my neck and smiled to myself, I turned over and saw Vegeta staring at me.

He smirked at me and planted a kiss on my cheek. I blushed and closed my eyes.  
"Kaka." I got up and walked to the kitchen noticing I was cold, I covered my arms and looked down noticing I was half-naked. Ha I can't believe I didn't notice, I walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs becoming cold.  
"Vege can you make me some breakfast?" I asked looking at him with sad eyes.

"No fuck off." He mumbled and I rolled my eyes, and I thought Vegeta was annoying in the day but in the morning he was worse. I closed my eyes and lay my head on my arms. I was so tired and I still had to find someone to make me my suit for the moon ball, I smiled as I thought about it. I absolutely adored masquerades as a kid and I still do, just that no one knows who you are.

I had always wanted to attend a masquerade as an adult and now I can. I looked over at Vegeta who was making a cup of coffee and smiled, I don't know how we had gotten to this point but I knew he cared for me. He felt my gaze on him and I blushed and looked away.  
"Still shy as anything." Vegeta laughed.

I looked back at him and he smirked, Oh no I knew that smirk. Vegeta walked forward and leaned forwards so his face was inches from mine. I blinked and I felt more blood rush to my cheeks, he leaned forward more and I closed my eyes and waited.  
"Haha you are so shy." Vegeta laughed and I opened my eyes and pouted, I got up and walked to Vegeta's bedroom.

"Kakarott where are you going?" He yelled and I ignored him, I was too annoyed at him to talk.  
"Dumbass." I heard Vegeta muttered and my ears flattened against my head.  
I walked in Vegeta's room and opened his closet to grab one of his spandex suits.  
"Stealing my stuff again?" Vegeta smirked and I nodded.

"I need to go to town today." I told him smiling as I pulled on the tight-fitting spandex and he rolled his eyes at me.  
"Why?" He asked and I put my hand behind my head.  
"Because I need to get my moon ball outfit." I told him and he smiled for once.  
"Yes this years ball will be fun don't you think?" He asked and I nodded and smiled.

"Why don't you just ask my servants to make you one?" He asked and I frowned.  
"Cause I don't want you to see it." I said honestly and he shook his head and walked away.  
I wanted my costume to be a surprise I wanted him to be shocked when he saw it, I wanted to see him speechless for once. I was always the speechless one so I wanted to see him shocked.

I came out just as I was putting the armour over my head.  
"You look good in that Kakarott, You should wear it more often." A voice behind me said and I looked behind me and saw my brother.  
"OH my god when did you get back?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Just today, dad's waiting at home for you, said he wanted to talk with you as soon as possible." He explained and I frowned he only said that when I was in trouble.  
"OK see you." I said walked past him, I saw Vegeta and frowned.  
"I have to go my dad's back and-"

"I know, Raditz told me." He said and I nodded and hugged him.  
"Bye." I whispered and then ran out the front door not wanting my dad to keep waiting.  
I ran through the streets and passed the shops, I waved to Maime as I past his shop and he smiled. I kept running until I reached my destination.

"Dad I'm home." I said as I turned the doorknob and walked in.  
"Kakarott I'm in the kitchen." He shouted and I walked to the small kitchen, I smiled as I saw my dad stuffing his face with a sandwich.  
"Hey." I smiled as I rushed to him and embraced him hugging him tightly.

"Kaka we need to talk." He said seriously and I looked at him pulling back.  
"About what?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.  
"I've missed your cluelessness." He laughed rubbing my head.  
"We need to talk about your ears." He said and I gulped knowing I was in for the 'session', I had dreaded this day. I mean no one wanted to have 'the talk' with their parents.

"I know dad I will tell you before I start having sex." I told him blushing intensely.  
"I mean I don't want you to have a shock when I come home one morning and my ears are missing." I told him and he nodded.  
"Good just remember to choose your mate carefully, you don't want them cheating on you." He said sternly and I smiled.  
"I know." I said and he smiled rubbing my head.

"Where were you? I thought when I came home you'd be here." he said and I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and looked away.  
"Brolly went of mission and I said I could take care of my self and I stayed at the palace." I told him honestly and he tilted his head.  
"I thought Prince Vegeta was a dick." He mumbled.

"Well he doesn't mind me." I smiled.  
"Just be careful of him, I've heard if he doesn't like someone he can kill them." My dad said glaring at the wall and I nodded. Well of course he likes me ... Well more than like. I felt my dads gaze on me and I know he could see my red cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked and I jumped.  
"OH no reason." I said and grabbed a soda from the fridge.  
"Well I have to go, I need to get my moon ball suit." I said and my dad perked up at that.  
"You might find your mate there." He said and I laughed.

"Yeah maybe." Or maybe I already have.  
"Well see you, Oh and I'm staying at the palace again tonight." I told him and ran out the door.  
"Be careful." My dad shouted.

I rushed into town wishing I could fly and I smiled, maybe Vegeta could teach me. I thought and laughed. I came to a stop at my favourite dress shop.  
"Hey Mister Dinos." I smiled walking in the shop and Mr Dinos smiled. His tail was greying as was his hair, He had worked at this shop since my great grandpa was a child.

"Hello Kakarott." He laughed and rubbed his grey hair.  
"Hey, I came for my moon ball suit, and I was wondering if you could tell me what kind of things you'd have in mind for me. " I asked and he smiled.  
"Of course." He said motioning me to the dressing room.

"What would suit me?" I asked as I sat down on the chair and he thought about it for a minute.  
"Hmm You want to stand out right?" He asked and I nodded.  
"Kind of." I said embarrassed.

"Ok how about we start with a white base, you will have a plain suit but your mask will stand out. It will be white with sparkling diamonds and it will be held to your face with a fine white ribbon at the back of it. " He asked and I smiled.  
"That sounds good I don't want to stand out that much and that suit sounds fine." I said and he nodded.  
"Ok that's what I will make, let me make a sketch of that." He said doodling on his notepad.

I sat there and stared at him as he worked. He was a master of art and he was so gentle he could make these suits in a day, he had always made me my suits for events at a small price.  
"I'll be back tomorrow." I said in a hurry.  
"I have to go and train." I told him and he nodded.

"Ok then Goodbye Kakarott." He laughed saying goodbye.  
I walked out the door and walked slowly home, I needed to think about things on my way home.  
I needed to think about how to keep my relationship with Vegeta a secret if he just wanted to have sex with me, My dad would freak when I told him. I mean my dad hated him enough already.

I kicked a pebble looking at the ground, my dad should accept it but not if it was Vegeta. He'd even accept it if I loved Brolly but not Vegeta, that was a big no. I frowned and sighed, if only I loved someone who my dad didn't hate, or maybe if I could persuade him to accept Vegeta before breaking the news to him.

I growled holding my head and I gave up on thinking and decided to think of happy things, I decided to think of the upcoming Moon ball. I couldn't wait I wanted to surprise Vegeta with my costume.

**Sorry that's all I'm going to do for that chapter :) reviews please and thanks so much for all the reviews so far. ^_^ **


	6. Chapter 6

Kakarott's P.O.V.

I looked over at my father as he glared at Vegeta, I had invited him over and he wouldn't stop eyeing him.  
"So why did you ask Kakarott over?" He asked and I frowned putting my head in my hands as they ate, damn my dad was embarrassing.  
"I told you, so I could spar with him." Vegeta said annoyed and I gulped.

"What's wrong Kakarott?" they asked simultaneously and I rolled my eyes, they seemed like concerned parents.  
"Nothing." I mumbled and Vegeta eyed me and then looked at my dad, I nudged my father and he looked at me.  
"I think it's time you left Raditz will be home soon you don't want to leave him alone." I said and he groaned.

"I'll get home to him soon, plus he doesn't need me there he's probably just fucking everything that moves." he scoffed and I covered my eyes, that isn't a mental image that's easy to get out of my mind.  
"Dad please." I growled and he got up.  
"Fine but if your hiding something from me then..." He trailed of and I smiled.

"I'm not don't worry." I laughed and he smiled back at me.  
"Bye." I shouted as he walked out the door. After a while I looked over at Vegeta and he groaned getting up.  
"Hey where are you going?" I asked as I followed him.

KakaKakaKaka

The two weeks leading up to the moon ball seemed like the longest of my life, I was too excited and I needed to calm down. The days dragged by and I thought it would never end until the day of the ball was finally here. I had kept asking whether it was the day and I had squealed when they had said yes, I was just so excited.

I sat in Mr Dinos shop as he whirled around getting stuff ready although it was only 12 o'clock.  
"Kakarott witch one do you like best?" He asked and grabbed two jackets one white one with gold shoulder pads and medals and a plain white jacket.  
"Hmm I like the plain one." I said, I know I said I wanted to stand out but not that much.

"Ok then now get up I need to measure you." He said and I smiled getting up on my feet. He measured me and fitted my suit for about 4 hours, I kept getting impatient saying 'is it done yet?'  
"Damn It's almost time for the ball, thanks Mr Dinos." I shouted as I walked out of the store. I placed my mask on and smiled as I walked towards my destination, the palace.

I walked through the open doors and my grin grew, different colours were swirling everywhere. I saw people walking in and I smiled, it had already started. It was time for the Prince to find his mate, I blushed he had talked to me about this and he had told me not to worry. That wouldn't stop me, my dad was here and when Vegeta chose me he would freak out. He would probably even go on a rampage.

I walked around for an hour waiting as Vegeta got ready, it was his first time at a moon ball and what I had seen of them in video's that meant Vegeta would have to get ready then walk down when he was ready.  
The prince wasn't here yet and I could sense him still in his room. I walked over to Brolly and smiled as I hugged him.

"You came back in time." I laughed, I thought he had gone of planet.  
"The trip was easy." He laughed and rubbed my head.  
"I like your mask." I said looking at his red and gold mask that matched his suit. It's gold glimmering in the glow of the lighting.

"I like yours, it stands out." He smiled and I blushed.  
"Thanks." I mumbled and I heard the astounded gasps of every saiyan in the room when I felt a familiar Ki.  
I looked at the top of the stairs and saw Vegeta gliding down the stairs in a royal blue trenchcoat with gold tipped edges and His mask was just the same.

I stared at him in awe and I felt Brolly smirk at my face, my jaw dropped and I smiled.  
"That's why I love him." I whispered and Brolly laughed as I stared.  
"He's amazing I have to admit." Brolly mumbled in my ear.

I smiled as he came to the bottom of the steps, I had to talk to him.  
I tried to make it through the crowd but I couldn't I glared at the people in my way.

Vegeta's P.O.V.

I descended the stairs gracefully clad in my royal blue suit, it fit perfectly and I smiled as I looked through the crowd and spotted Kakarott's trademark hair.  
I walked towards him and he smirked, it made him look nothing like himself at all.  
"Hello Kakarott." I purred and he pressed up against me.

I couldn't help shake the feeling that something was wrong, his skin looked too tan and he didn't seem innocent enough. He didn't seem like his usual self and I was worried.  
"So do you like my costume?" He asked in a deep voice and I nodded leading him out the room. I looked at his white mask and coat, he looked amazing I had to say.

"I think I'd like it better off." I said lustfully and I led him to one of the spare bedrooms.  
"Me too." He murmered in my ear and I looked at him confused.  
"I thought you wanted to wait, I mean your ears." I informed him and he laughed.  
"Not anymore." He whispered and I smirked, I was more than happy to have my way with him.

I stared at his ears and laughed as I opened the room and threw him to the bed. I quickly closed the door and climbed on top of him, I was waiting ages for this. I traced my hands down his chest and unbuttoned his coat and then shirt. I moved to his mask but he held me back.  
"Leave it on." He said and his voice sounded hoarse.

"Anything." I whispered as I traced my lips down his throat to his chest.  
"Ngh." He managed to gasp out and I laughed. I pulled of his shirts fully and threw them on the couch.

Kakarott's P.O.V.

I walked around with Brolly trying to find Vegeta but stopped as my dad came up to me.  
"Hello Kakarott who are you looking for?" he asked noticing my shifty eyes.  
"Erm no one." I said quickly and my dad looked at Brolly.  
"Who's he looking for?" He asked and I frowned.

"His mate." Brolly laughed and I glared at him.  
"So You found your mate? Haha why didn't you tell me?" He asked and I growled not in the mood for his questions.  
"Who is it?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Dad Leave me please I just need to find someone." I growled and pushed past him trying to follow Vegeta's Ki.  
"Where are you?" I asked desperately, I was praying to god he hadn't found someone else. I paced through a small corridor where I had sensed his Ki and stopped at a closed door, I gulped as I heard moans escaping.

I slowly opened the door and I felt my heart ache, the scene before me was horrific.  
"V-Vegeta." I whimpered and all of a sudden he stopped looking back and getting up of the man he was laying on.  
"What?" He asked and I frowned.

"Who's this?" I asked my eyes filling with tears.  
"Who are you?" He asked confused and I covered my eyes and sat down on one of the chairs knowing I couldn't support my weight on my legs now.  
"I'm Kakarott you bastard, I thought you were different." I sobbed and he clicked into reality.

"Fuck, Who are you?" He asked and turned around looking at the other man.  
"Haha. Have you forgotten me after all these years?" He laughed and I burst through the door not wanting to here Vegeta speak anymore.  
"Kakarott come back." Vegeta yelled and I ignored him running through the crowd.

I ran through the crowd as they parted for me and I ran to the nearest balcony, I needed air. I got out onto the balcony and sobbed as if my life depended on it, people where staring but I didn't care. I sat on one of the chairs and cried my eyes out. I didn't notice the presence behind me until someone tapped my shoulder and I jumped.

"Kakarott are you ok?" Brolly asked softly and I looked up and shook my head.  
"No." I sobbed and got up burying my face in the crook of his neck.  
"it's ok." He murmured sweetly and I smiled a little.  
"Tell me what happened." He said and I looked into his caring eyes and smiled.

"I would tell you anything." I admitted. I told him about how me and Vegeta had kissed and how we had been denying our relationship for so long. I told him about tonight, I hated Vegeta. I thought he was the only one who could save me but now I had to settle for someone I didn't love as much as him.  
"I won't ever forgive him for what he did." I said softly and I looked up at Brolly and he frowned and looked at my lips.

I was about to ask something but he silenced me with his lips.

Vegeta's P.O.V.

"You idiot." I growled at Turles and he laughed.  
"Hey I just wanted you." He smiled and I growled, how dare he smile at a time like this.  
"I hate you I had finally found my true love and -ugh." I yelled gripping at my hair, I pulled and closed my eyes.

"Hey I got these ears at a market pretty cool huh?" He asked and I punched him.  
"**NO** get out, I **NEED** to be **ALONE** right now." I screamed and he frowned and past me rubbing my arm as he passed.  
"I only did it because I care for you." He mumbled and I twisted around.

"No don't ever say that. I was happy, me and Kakarott were about to become mates and you screwed it up. You are a pathetic excuse for a saiyan." I growled and he seemed broken.  
"How can you say that?" He asked and frowned at me.  
"Because you are." I glared at him, he looked at the floor and exited the room.

I lay on the bed and sighed. Why did I hurt everyone that got close to me? I decided to go look for Kakarott even if he didn't want to talk to me. I needed to apologize and well tell him I still love him, I blushed a little as I walked through to corridors as I sensed for his Ki. Kakarott had taught me how to sense people but it was still hard for me, I sensed it a little spark and went of in that direction.

I looked out at the balcony and I hid my Ki and looked over at Kakarott sobbing in the arms of that Brolly guy. How I envied him right now, I listened in to their conversation and I frowned.  
"I would tell you anything." Kakarott said and I looked over and smiled as I saw that blush on his face as he described how we had first kissed, that was when I realized I was in love with him.

He told Brolly about how he _loved_ me and he _needed_ me, wait _needed loved_? Didn't he still love and need me? I frowned and I felt my chest get tight, what was this feeling?  
"I won't ever forgive him for what he did." he said softly.

Kakarott looked up at Brolly and blushed as he moved closer, no he can't. I thought and Kakarott looked as if he was trying to say something but Brolly's lips closed over his. I gulped as I stared at the scene.  
"They make a cute couple huh?" Some one asked and I looked at a man with blond sticking up hair like mine except he had a fringe.

"Yeah they sure do." I growled and stormed off. How dare he, I mean just because Brolly kissed him doesn't mean he should kiss back. Wait was he kissing back?

**Please tell me what you think and ooh Veggies got himself in a scrap. :P I love reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

I pulled away from Broly and frowned.  
"Why did you..? I mean what ...?" I trailed of and I gulped.  
"Kakarott I didn't mean to." He frowned and I got up and ran through the crowd into the palace.

"KAKAROTT." Brolly yelled and I could feel my eyes filling with tears. Why did I always hurt those closest to me? Was I damned to always hurt everyone who loved me? I ran towards Vegeta's room and I could feel his Ki in the opposite direction not far from where me and Brolly were.

Wait did he...? I left the question hanging and bit my bottom lip. Oh no. I reached Vegeta's room and swung the door open and slammed it shut. I sobbed and collapsed with my back against the door. I took of my jacket and threw it across the room, Vegeta wouldn't mind me staying here. He probably wouldn't even dare approach me 'cause I was too mad at him.

I could feel a Ki getting closer but I didn't want to focus on who it was so I just stood up and lay on my stomach on Vegeta's bed. I could here footsteps but I ignored them and lay peacefully on the bed, my sobbing continued and I heard the door open and close as someone entered.

I didn't acknowledge them but they knew that I knew they were here. I felt someone hug me tight from behind, I turned around sobbing into their chest. Arms wrapped around me in a comforting embrace and I relaxed a little. Right then and there I didn't care that a stranger was hugging me I just wanted to let out all my emotions and I had done just that.

I felt my pants being taken off and I was to tired to fight, I doubt that anyone would rape me in this state anyway. The next thing to go was my tshirt and last was my boxers. I smiled a little as they ley me in bed with the covers over me and lay down behind me.

Only one person I knew loved me enough to do this for me. I felt Vegeta's strong arms wrap around my waist and I couldn't help but blush.  
"Vegeta I-" I mumbled sleepily.

"Shh Kakarott just go to sleep, you can yell at me later just sleep for now." He mumbled in my ear and I relaxed against him feeling at home once again. He inhaled my scent and I wrapped my tail around his thigh and sighed in relief as I drifted off into a worriless slumber.

Vegeta's P.O.V.

I had missed Kakarott and I can't believe I had cheated on him, I felt really bad for doing this to him. The worst thing was that he had to leave tomorrow on a mission to 'Earth.' I would miss him and I don't know when he would come back but I just wish he would soon.

I stroked Kakarortt's ears as he lay asleep, he looked so peaceful in his dreams, he had no pout on his face or any emotion he just looked relaxed. I smiled and kissed his forehead as I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to Kakarott stirring and I groaned, I opened my eyes and he smiled a little.  
"Hey." He blushed and I tilted my head then noticed he was naked, oh right.  
"You didn't have to do that for me." He mumbled and I knew he was talking about last night.

"I wanted to." I smiled leaning over to kiss him and he backed away.  
"I'm still not sure I ..." He trailed of and pulled his boxers on.  
"It's ok, I know I hurt you and I'm so sorry." I said as I swallowed my pride.

"You think that's all it takes?" He questioned and stormed out the room, I sighed and followed him.  
"Kakarott I thought he was you." I almost shouted as I walked in on him putting on a spandex bodysuit and armour.  
"And you think that makes a difference? I trusted you I thought you were different." He growled and I frowned.

"I am I-"  
"Just stop it Vegeta, you've hurt too many people, I'm not going to be another one of your victims anymore." He shouted and as he went to walk away I stopped him.

"Oh what about you and Brolly?" I asked and he blushed.  
"I pushed him away." He yelled and I sighed.  
"Look Kakarott I know I've done some bad thing but can't you forgive me?" I asked and he shook his head and sighed, I smirked that was his 'I'm defeated' sigh.

"I'll think about it anyway I need to go to the landing pods." He smiled and hugged me, I wrapped my arms around him and smiled.  
"Who's going with you on your trip to earth?" I asked and he frowned.

"No one it's a solo mission, their power levels aren't that much so I can wipe 'em out in a matter of days." he smirked and I laughed.  
"Always the optimistic Kakarott." I chuckled and he blushed.

"Can you do me one thing before you go?" I asked and he nodded.  
"I'll try." He mumbled and I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"Kiss me?" I asked and he sighed and leaned in. It was a forgiving kiss, smooth and gentle, there was no tongue involved it didn't need it. This was showing he forgave me, this was him showing me his love.

He pulled back and he was blushing as he put on his blue scouter.  
"Well I have to go, love you 'Geta." He smiled and bounded of down the halls. I stared of after him and smirked.  
"Hah he's adorable." I muttered since there was no one here.

I heard footsteps coming closer and I looked over my shoulder to see Raditz.  
"Prince Vegeta, Freiza wants to see you." Raditz told me and I sighed, damn not another one of Freiza's talks.  
"Tell him I don't want to talk to him." I growled and started to walk away.

"But Prince Vegeta he said you can't refuse, you need to talk to him." Raditz said and pulled me to the throne room.  
"UGh fine." I mumbled and walked next to him.

Kakarott's P.O.V.

I walked towards the pods and smiled as I reached one.  
"Hello Kakarott, first mission?" A saiyan I knew well asked and I nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm going to earth." I laughed and so did the saiyan known as Xynna.

"They have such weak lifeforms there I don't know how they survive." She laughed and so did I.  
"Me either, so witch pod number is yours?" she asked and I mumbled something unintelligible.  
"What?" she asked and I smiled.

"I said I don't know." I said louder.  
"OH ok then you can take Number 245. It's your fathers pod, he said when you need it you can take it." she smiled. She had known my father and I for years.

"Thanks Xynna, Oh my dad invited you around for dinner, he's still trying to get me a mate." I laughed, although he didn't know I already had a mate.  
"I'll tell him I accept next time I see him." she laughed.

I got in the pod and strapped myself in as the door to the pod closed, I was beginning to get frightened. I had never flown in a pod before. I had always wanted to though, even though I could fly I knew that flying in a pod was different.  
I braced myself gripping the bottom of the seat and as the pod jumped into the air I relaxed, Hmm it wasn't that bad.

It was more like floating strange. I smiled as I floated of to my new destination, I was unaware of anything as I fell asleep.

... 1 year later.

'Wake up Kakarott' the computer beeped and I opened my eyes, my muscles were stiff and I was aching. I opened the door and unstrapped myself as I stood up cracking my bones, ah that felt good. I opened my mouth and it tasted weird as I had had my mouth closed the whole trip.  
"Holy cow a year?" I gasped and I looked at my pod, it said I had a new mail.

I pressed the touch screen and sat down listening to it.  
"Kakarott don't be alarmed I am recording this while Freiza is terrorizing our planet, I'm in an escape pod. Our planet is about to be destroyed. I'm coming for you I- AHHHH." I heard my prince as I gulped.

I replayed the tape over and over again, was this a joke? It had to be I knew Vegeta was stronger than Freiza at least I thought he was. I decided to try something.  
"Computer set course for Planet Vegeta." I said into the control panel and it beeped and searched.

"How dare they play this joke on me." I mumbled as I looked up at a tree and grabbed a strange red rock from a tree, hmm it was really light. I took a bite out of it and scrunched up my face, it was so sweet.  
'Planet not found, resuming scanning' I stopped and looked over at my computer, if it couldn't find it did that mean? I gulped swallowing the strange food and sat by my pod.

'Planet cannot be found, planet not in galaxy anymore.' the computer told me and I couldn't believe it.  
"But then Vegeta, dad ... what ... ?" I trailed of as tears came to my eyes but they didn't fall they styed there unable to move just like me.

**Poor Kakarott. :( please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kakarott's P.O.V.

I sat on my knees and sobbed quietly, how could this happen? How could my home planet get blown up? I hadn't even solved my fight with Vegeta, Oh god he had died knowing I was pissed at him. I could feel my stomach turn and I regretted yelling at him, I regretted everything. My ears flattened against my head, a reminder that I was still a virgin and probably would always remain that way.

My tail twitched and I rested my arms on my knees silently letting myself come to terms with this new development. Why did I have to leave, why couldn't Vegeta had come with me? I gulped back a few tears then stood up, I couldn't do this any more. I had to be strong for Vegeta's sake, I had to live for him. I puffed out my chest and walked into the forest not knowing what I would encounter, I pressed forward though.

...

My legs began feeling weak as I pressed on, I couldn't do this anymore. I must find a place to rest before I- My eye lids dropped and I fell to the floor, my face hitting the floor as I passed out.

...

"Ugh where am I?" I asked looking around, I could feel eyes on me and I groaned getting up, twitching my ears and tail I looked around and jumped of the a soft rectangle. It almost looked like a couch except it was different, the material was strange. I back-flipped and landed on a transparent table, I looked at it and smiled. It looked like I was floating, well I could do that but it still looked cool.  
"Who are you?" I asked finally looking at them all, they stared at me and walked foreward.

"Bulma are you sure about this guy, he looks kinda crazy I mean look at those fake ears and tail." A small tailless saiyan whispered to a blue -also tailless- saiyan. I frowned.  
"Why don't you have tails?" I asked and stepped down from the transparent table.

"He's fine Krillin." she reassured him, I looked around frantically and my ears flattened against my head as I growled, my tail curling behind me. I heard something and I knew it was trying to attack me what ever it was.  
"H-how d-did he do that?" The man known as Krillin asked and I laughed.

"Do what? Hear that noise, Surely you heard it too." I frowned and raised an eyebrow.  
"You did, didn't you?" I asked and his jaw dropped.  
"A noise? wow you must have sensitive hearing, I didn't hear a thing." He told me and I walked up to him and he took a step back.

I grabbed his head and tilted it looking in his ear, hmm it doesn't appear to be blocked or have an infection.  
"Hmm you must have barely escaped the explosion and sustained an ear injury as well as tail loss.  
"Don't worry I'll help you all." I smiled at all of them.  
"Bulma this guys a freak." Some one else said and I pouted.

"That's not very nice, I'm not a freak." I told a man with long black hair and a scar, my ears pricked up as I heard another sound and my tail wagged.  
"There seem to be lots of noises coming from the house, what time is it?" I asked and looked outside at the black sky.

"Oh god, somethings happening, go get help, why's the sky black?" I asked all these questions panicked.  
"It's always black." The blue haired woman said and I sighed.  
"Oh, right haha silly me, I keep thinking we're on planet Vegeta still." I laughed at my stupidity.

Everyone around me was staring strangely at me as if I wasn't one of their own race.  
"What's wrong guys, Oh right, I'll help you grow back your tails as soon as possible." I told them and smiled. I was all to happy to help them grow back such an important attachment.

"Erm, I think we should have left him in the woods." the scarred man said uncertainly.  
I frowned and felt something grab me from behind, I twirled around but fell to the floor as something connected with my head. I groaned and looked at a woman with black eyes and black hair holding a strange metal device.

"I-I'm sorry Prince Vegeta, I'm not strong enough." I whispered and I closed my eyes slipping again into the unwanted regions of unconsciousness.

...

Bulma's P.O.V.

I frowned looking down at the strange man, he had rambled nonsense since he had regained consciousness.  
"Wow well that guy was a freak." Yamcha mumbled rolling his eyes.  
"I say we take him back to the woods." Yamcha smirked, I hit him and my eyes narrowed.

"No, he needs help now take those cat ears and tail off him, he won't fit in like that." I told him.  
"He won't fit in? You mean your planning on taking him outside, as in in front of other people. Bulma he's insane, I wouldn't be surprised if he was actually a mental institution patient." Yamcha yelled and I sighed.  
"Just go take them off." I told him and he frowned.

"Fine." he snapped and bent down next to him and pulled on one of the strange mans ears. I heard a yelp and frowned.  
"Oh my god, Bulma, your not going to believe this." Yamcha gulped and turned to me.  
"What?" I asked coming closer as I looked at the mans head.

"Look at this." He muttered and pushed some of the mans hair away from his ears. I gaped at him and looked closer. His ears were attached to his head!  
"Oh my god, they just disappear into his scalp. Check his tail I want to know if that's the same." I told him and he nodded. Pulling the strangers pants down a little.

"Shit, it is the same." I gasped and frowned looking at everyone who was now surrounding me.  
"W-what does this mean?" Krillin asked and I shook my head.  
"I don't know, I've never seen this before. I mean he has to be from this planet. The planets surrounding ours aren't inhabitable. So he can't be an alien." I looked at the unconscious man and sighed.

I'd have to find out.

**I'll leave it there for now. Thanks to all those people who have commented, faved or followed this story. Xynaa. **


	9. Chapter 9

Kakarott's P.O.V.

I groaned opening my eyes and heard voices, hmm this seemed familiar.  
"Hello, erm I'm sorry for knocking you unconcious." A man said and I turned my head as I slowly sat up, I rubbed my head and groaned. My whole body felt tired.

"Go away Yamcha let me talk to him." I heard a female voice and she pushed over the man and looked at me.  
"Hey, I know I've just met you but could I ask you a couple of questions?" the woman asked and I nodded. What could she want? I saw her blue hair and reached out to touch it but she backed away, I frowned.  
"I only wanted to touch it, I've never seen that colour hair before." I said softly so she would see I wasn't going to hurt her.

"What's your name?" I asked as she sat down on the bed next to me, wait I was on a bed?  
"Bulma, what's yours?" she replied and I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair. It was soft.  
"Kakarott." I told her and looked down at the floor.  
"Kakarott, where do you come from?" Bulma questioned me curiously.

"Planet Vegeta, but ... it's not there anymore." I told her sadly and she raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you sure you're not from earth and are just lying?" she smirked and I stopped for a minute, she looked like Prince Vegeta when he smiled. I frowned and closed my eyes.  
"Yes. I'm sure." I mumbled and she looked at me and grabbed my chin forcing me to look at her.

"What's wrong, why do you look so down?" Bulma asked and I sighed.  
"My ... lover I guess you could say died along with the planet." I frowned and pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them close to me.  
"Oh." Bulma looked shocked and stared at me uncomfortably.

"I'm sure she's in a better place now." She smiled and I frowned looking at her.  
"He." I corrected, Bulma stared at me confused.  
"What?" she asked and I smiled a little.  
"My lover was a he." I told her and she fell of my bed.

"Hey are you OK?" I asked, I looked around the room and everyone looked at me like I was crazy.  
"What?" I almost growled.  
"Y-Your lover was ... was a he?" Bulma asked and I sighed.  
"Yes, I've told you." I snapped.

"Wow that's ... weird. Hey Bulma get that freak out of here or he might make a move on me." The spiky haired man said.  
"As if, you're too weak and I wouldn't go for you if you were the last man on earth." I snarled.  
"Yamcha calm down, it's just a little strange." Bulma muttered and frowned.

"It's not, lots of people on planet Vegeta were like me, it wasn't uncommon. I mean I'm a carrier witch means I can have children, or I could have but now the planets destroyed." I frowned and a woman with black hair fainted.  
"Y-you can have children?" Bulma squeaked and I nodded, god she was dense.

"W... wow too much on my mind." Bulma frowned and I stood up, I sighed and started walking out of the room.  
"Hey, where are you going?" She asked and I glared at her.  
"I can see you don't want me here, I better be going. I'll just go wallow in self pity somewhere else." I growled and narrowed my eyes at the man called Yamcha.

"I can tell when I'm not needed, till next time." I muttered and my eyes fluttered the the ground as I literally ran down the stairs. I couldn't stand it here the scents were so artificial and it burned my nose, I ran through the door and slammed it shut as I took to the skies. It had been awhile since I had flown somewhere, I had only learnt a couple of weeks ago.

I smiled a little but it got wiped away as I stared beside me and saw no one, I missed Vegeta a lot and I want him here. I need him here, I wish I could take back what I had said to him. I wish he hadn't died knowing I was mad at him, I felt so guilty and I wanted to take back what I had said. If only I could. _  
_

'Kakarott, be strong. I'll always be with you' Vegeta's voice said in my head and I froze, w-w-d-did I just here that? I looked around and looked at the city beneath me, I swear I could hear him. It was like he was there with me, like right beside me.  
"Vegeta..." I whispered my chest clenching painfully, I could feel it. He was far away and gone.

But I still had hope, I could only hope he was alive and searching for me.

...

On a far away planet.

A man stepped out from the rubble, his muscles rippling as he clenched and unclenched his muscles.  
"Hmm, strange. I wonder where I am." The man smirked his hair blowing in the wind, it was cold and he had to find food and shelter soon or he could be in danger. This man knew that and he set of into the snowy terrain and prepared for a long trip.

A small creature scuttled behind the man and chirped, it looked so happy but not for long. The man laughed and grabbed the small furry being by the ears and ripped of it's antenna, it squealed and squirmed as it tried to escape the man who chuckled at its futile attempt. He ripped through its stomach and it fell limp as the man swallowed the warm meat.

He stopped chewing when he felt something, a desperate change in Ki as it screamed for an embrace. The man gulped and looked out up at the stars as he slowly started breathing again. Could it be he wondered, Could it be him? He smirked uttering one word.  
"Kakarott."

**I know it's not that good but I needed a filler chapter, I haven't had much inspiration but I managed to get this chapter out for now. Who is this stranger who we have heard of, is Kakarott going insane, what will happen with Bulma and the others. **


	10. Chapter 10

2 days later

Kakarott's P.O.V.

The food here was unappetizing, I didn't know what was edible and what wasn't. The food was disgusting raw and roasting them with Ki didn't work. I even tried a fire but I forgot to put it out once and it nearly burned down the whole forest. So far I had seen no big creatures only small insects and I had to wonder where I was if I couldn't find any bog animals.

I considered going back to that blue haired woman's home but I belonged out here, I belonged in the wild. I wasn't a human, I was close to one but I wasn't truly one. Also I couldn't stand that black-haired man, ugh he turned my stomach speaking ill of the saiyan race like that. It was truly unacceptable. I heard voices and growled getting into a fighting stance as my ears flattened against my head.

I frowned when I saw that bald short guy and the tall guy with black hair.  
"Ugh, it's you." I spat and the tall one frowned, what was his name Yama, yemmy, Yamcha that's it.  
"Yeah, look I'm sorry about what I said but Bulma wants you to come back so that you don't freeze out here." Yamcha told me and I snorted.

"I will not freeze I am a saiyan." I growled and he sighed.  
"Well she's ... worried about you." He muttered and I nodded.  
"Hn. Tell her I'm fine." I sighed and started to walk away.  
"Look, please come with us? I'm sorry." Yamcha begged and I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Fine, but if you so much as utter another disrespectful word about my race I _will_ tear you to shreds, got it?" I snarled and he nodded a bit freaked out.  
"Good." I muttered and soared into the air.  
"Show me where it is." I smirked, I had picked up that habit from Vegeta.

"Y-you can fly?" The short man asked and I nodded.  
"Why can't you?" I questioned and he shook his head in a 'no' gesture.  
"Hmm, strange." I mumbled. They threw a small bean like thing onto the floor and I stared at it puzzled, I jumped as it turned into a small metal ship thing, except this had wings.

"What is that?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"It's called a plane, haven't you ever seen one before?" Yamcha asked and I frowned.  
"No, but I have seen plenty of spaceships." I told him. I heard him mutter something about aliens and they took of at a slow pace with me trailing behind them.

We didn't talk on the way there stayed quiet and that was how I liked it. We reached the bright yellow building in about ten minutes and I floated down waiting for the other two, they walked inside and I stood there waiting.  
"You can come in you know." the short one smiled and I smiled back stepping into the house.

I looked around and the blue haired woman otherwise known as Bulma ran towards me, she grabbed my arm and looked at it and smiled.  
"Is it OK if I do some tests on you?" she inquired and I nodded, as long as she doesn't harm me it's fine.  
"Thank you so much, also can I ask you questions?" I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, do you wanna do the tests now?" I asked and she frowned.  
"No silly its sunset." she told me and I looked out the door at the orange and red sky. It reminded me of home how the colours blended and mixed, it was beautiful.  
"It reminds me of home." I mumbled and Bulma frowned.

"What was that sweetie?" she questioned as I walked into the living room and sat down on a large puffy chair.  
"The colours, they remind me of my home planet. This is what it was like during the day." I frowned and closed my eyes. She frowned and rubbed my back.  
"it'll be alright sweetie, I'm sure your lover will find you." She reassured me but I groaned.

"GOD I WAS SO STUPID!" I yelled startling everyone.  
"I hate the thought of not being able to apologize for what I said, I mean I know he was with another man but I should have heard his argument. I shouldn't have yelled at him." I voiced my thoughts remembering that day, I missed Vegeta and it was an aching feeling. Whenever I thought about him my chest tightened.

It reminded me that I loved him, I loved him so deeply. Everyone in the room came closer and listened to me as I went on. I sucked in a breath and continued on and on the others listened interested, even Yamcha who hated the thought of two guys being together. I went on about the moon ball and when I reached the part where I had discovered Vegeta cheating on me I exploded.

"He, had promised to be my mate, I had agreed. He had been my crush for god knows how long and then-" I slammed my fist down on the coffee table shattering the top, everyone gaped at me and cowered a little.  
"-And then I walk in and he's making out with a mirror image of me. That bastard." Tears had began to fall long ago but I just noticed them now.

"I- I loved him, yet he's so stupid. Why do I love him?" I asked no one in particular as I sobbed. Bulma brought me to her chest and I sobbed while she soothed my hair.  
"Such an unfortunate soul.' I heard from the corner of the room and I looked over seeing an old man with a black hat which had a white ball on it.

"Your brain says no but your heart screams yes." He told me and walked towards me. I noticed the others back up as he came closer.  
"He was your first wasn't he?" The man asked sitting down, I choked on a sob and shook my head.  
"No, I haven;t had sex yet." I gulped and the man slapped his face and groaned.

"I mean your first love." He sighed tenderly and I looked at my hands.  
"Oh, well yeah. I am only 16." I muttered and everyone in the room looked at me.  
"I knew he looked young but I didn't know he was _that_ young." a girl with long black hair smiled.  
"Then that is why you love him. Young souls can not let go." he smiled and ruffled my hair.

He stood up and went to walk out of the room.  
"Hey, who are you?" I asked and he smiled.  
"My name is Gohan, nice to meet you Kakarott." He waved and exited the room. My mind was an emotional wreck after all I had told everyone.

It was also trying to think about the things the old man had said and I sighed leaning back against the chair.  
I was too tired, I needed rest.  
"Kakarott," she frowned as she said the name, it must have sounded so strange to her.  
"You need to get some rest." she told me and I yawned.

"You're right." I whispered and she pulled me up.  
"We have a spare bedroom, follow me." she smiled and I got up slowly trying not to fall.  
I walked up the stairs and sighed.  
"It must have been hard on you when you saw your prince with another man." she whispered.

I nodded and closed my eyes.  
"Yeah, it was really hard." I told her and she sighed.  
"Well how about you get some rest, you look like you could use it." She smiled and I nodded. She led me to a small room with a desk and a bed, that was all I would need.

"Thank you." I smiled as she led me to the bed.  
"For what?" she questioned as I took of my boots.  
"The hospitality, the kindness, everything." I thanked her and took of my shirt.  
"You're welcome." she giggled a little and walked out the room closing the door.

I took of all my clothes and fell to the bed with a thump, I was out like a light.

**Well that's it for now guys I'm pretty tired myself after writing this. I need sleep, so if there's anything wrong with it I am so sorry. Well hope you enjoyed it please review. Xynaa**


	11. Chapter 11

Kakarott's P.O.V.

I felt the warmth from my body disappear and a shriek, I covered my ears and opened my eyes. I noticed someone had took of my cover and I blushed, damn these earthlings.  
"Y-you're naked." Bulma stuttered and I rolled my eyes.  
"I know I am." I frowned and grabbed a pair of shorts and put them on.

"It's how I usually sleep, but not around Vege, he'd just try and hump my brains out." I sighed and Bulma recovered her cheeks red as she placed my blanket on my bed. I frowned, I missed Vegeta, I missed his cocky attitude and god help me I even missed his annoying sexual assaults he tried.  
"Why did you take of my cover in the first place?" I inquired and she snorted.

"That's how we wake people up, humans don't usually sleep naked." She pointed out and I laughed rubbing the back of my head, I was well rested now and had my normal attitude back.  
"Well it's comfortable that way, don't tell me you haven't tried sleeping naked before." I smirked raising an eyebrow. I was rewarded with her blushing again and she looked away.

"That's none of your business, you are only 18 anyway." She huffed.  
"16." I corrected and she glared at me.  
"Either way it's none of your business." she told me and walked out the room.  
"Breakfast is ready, you better hurry or it'll be all gone." She smirked and I ran past her out the room, I was starving.

I reached the table and everyone gaped at me as I sat down and put half the food on my plate.  
"Hey leave some for us." A small pig-man gasped. I ignored him and shoveled it down, I didn't notice the wide eyes of the others until I had finished my fourth bowl of rice, second bowl of noodles, my seventeenth peice of bacon, my twelfth egg, and my fifth bowl of cereal.

"What's wrong?" I asked gulping my food down. Yamcha rubbed his eyes and looked at everyone else before opening his mouth.  
"You ... you just ate ..." He couldn't finish and I raised an eyebrow.  
"You think I'm bad you should see Broly and Prince Vegeta." I laughed remembering their appetites, they had impeccable table manners and they could shovel it down faster than me.

I ate twice as much as them though which meant I was always the one to finish the leftovers.  
"They can finish ten wild boars in under five minutes." I laughed going back to my food. Bulma fell to the floor and laughed nervously.  
"He's going to eat this company bankrupt." she almost sobbed.

I finished everything five minutes later and the humans said they'd lost their appetite, oh well more for me. I looked over at the girl with long black hair who seemed to be studying me.  
"Hey, what's your name?" I asked her and she shook her head.  
"Oh, my names ChiChi," she said coming closer and I smiled.

"You're Kakarott aren't you?" she questioned and I nodded.  
"The one and only." I smirked and looked over at Bulma.  
"I thought you wanted to test me or something." I frowned and she smiled writing in a notebook.  
"I already am." she told me and I shrugged and stood up looking around the house.

"Such strange technology you have." I commented and looked at all the huge televisions and ovens and various other objects.  
"It's so different from our planet, we don't have much electronics, we believe in finding stuff to do on our own." I smiled a little thinking of the games I used to play as a child.

"What do you do with it? I mean I've heard about T.V.'s but I've never been told what they do." I smiled at Bulma and she nodded putting down her notebook and turning on the T.V. I jumped a little as the screen lit up and people could be seen inside the television.  
"Wow, they look like saiyans without tails, and they've all lost their ears. So does that mean all humans have had sex already?" I asked and everyone gaped at me.

"What? We have our ears as a sign of virginity and innocence. Once we've lost them then it means we've lost our virginity." I stated and Bulma raised her eyebrows and wrote something down.  
"So, I take it you're a virgin?" the girl named ChiChi asked and I nodded.  
"Yeah, and always will be." I sighed and looked to the stars.  
"I miss Vege." I muttered and sat down on the couch pulling my knee's to my chest.

"I wonder where he is." I whispered and ChiChi moved to sit next to me.  
"I'm sure he's thinking of you where ever he is." She smiled and wrapped her arms around me, I smiled and melted into the hug letting her warmth spread over me.  
"Thanks, I hope he is." I mumbled and looked out into the busy town.

It was so different from ours, it was bustling with people and it was noisy. Our towns were quiet and you could only faintly hear chatter, it was one days like the princes birthday and Sundays that the town was loud and full of saiyans. Then again I was hardly in town on the princes birthday, I had spent basically every day since I was a kid at the palace and that's how I had come to grow fond of the prince.

I loved him and wished he was here with me now to help me through this mess. If only. I sighed and took one last look at the sky hoping he would come here soon.  
"Find me please, Vegeta. Find me." I whispered and looked over at ChiChi and smiled.

...

On a far away planet.

A lithe man stood up out of the ruble of a town and smirked.  
"I will find you Kakarott, and I will make you mine." the man laughed looking around at the dead bodies that lay at his feet, they were worthless to him and he knew that. They could only serve as food now, well until he found Kakarott.

His flame like hair whipped in the breeze and he picked up one of the motionless alien bodies and crushed it, they would pay for what they did to his race, every, single one of them.

**Whoo sorry it's short I just got back from a mini holiday and I'm pretty pooped. Please review. **


End file.
